


Behind The Alley Of The Club: (A Hot Night Indeed):

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alley/Alleys, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Suck/Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Stripping, Talking, Tease/Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After his first encounter with Danni, He went for more, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602283
Kudos: 4





	Behind The Alley Of The Club: (A Hot Night Indeed):

*Summary: After his first encounter with Danni, He went for more, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

La Vida was popping with the greatest music, Everyone was enjoying themselves, & having a great time,_as they were dancing, & drinking. Danielle "Danni" Williams was taking charge of the night, & the fun, She exclaimed, "Come on, I want to see those asses shaking, Keep having fun !", As she took charge of the bar that night. She smiled, as she saw her new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, come right into the bar.

She decided to play games, & move around the bar seductively, so she would get his attention. The Hunky Man couldn't take his eyes of her, as she moves, & dances across the bar. "God, She is so sexy, When she is like this, He thought to himself. He watched for a few more minutes, Then, He went up to her, & was wanting more of her right then, & there. "Mmmm, Sailor, It's so good to see you", she purred seductively as she winked at him, & handed a beer to a customer.

They shared a kiss, & she couldn't resist biting the bottom of those luscious lips, "You too," He said breathlessly, & managed to compose himself. She chuckled, & said, "i love it, when I can I drive you crazy like this", & smirked, as he blushed in response to that. "What can I get you ?", as she leaned forward against the bar. "I would love a Longboard", She went, & handed him one. The Bombshell was looking at him, like he was prey.

"Mmmmm, Why don't you get a table, sit down, & look pretty ?, I will be on my break soon", She cooed, as she sends him to the best table of the place. Danni continued to do her thing, as the former seal relaxed, & continued to watch her being sexy, hot, & attractive. He was a lucky son of a bitch, cause he found her. The Five-O Commander was also glad that he found a spot to come to, & relax, whenever he wanted.

The Music changed into something latin with flavor, as the patrons were grinding against their partners. Steve thought two could play the same game, & he had a woman, & a man dancing against moving sexy, & seductively. It looked like they are gonna have sex right there on the dance floor, Danni was getting very hot, & bothered, as she was watching the scene in front of her, Soon, Their night will change for the better, & it will get hotter.

Danni came out, & went straight to Steve, She was wearing a tube top, & right jeans. “You looked so hot dancing like that”, She purred, & nipped on an earlobe. “That feels so good”, The Dark-Haired Man said breathlessly, as they went on to the dancing floor, They were ready to electrify the floor around them. They kissing, & caressing each other, as they shut the world for awhile.

They took a break, & had around of their drinks, They were catching up the other on how their week went. They did another round of dancing, & the heat was rising, They don’t give a shit, as they were having fun, & enjoying themselves, The Couple plunged in for a passionate, & dirty kiss. It was so loud, & everyone was doing their own thing, No one saw them sneak out in the back.

When they got into the alley, Their kiss was deepen, & they were stripping the other of their clothing. It was public nudity, & they don’t care if they are being watched. They went at each other with full force, Nipples were being nipped, tortured, licked, & played with. When someone is having sex behind the alley, It is a hot night indeed.

Steve moaned, as his cock was being licked, teased, & played with. Danni was using her skill on him. Anal, & Oral were being performed, Steve was rimming, & licking her sweet hole, & body. She gave him a blowjob, & handjob, They had multiple orgasms, orgasms denied, & controlled, They were going at it, til they were spent.

When they were done, They cleaned themselves, & each other up the best that they can. Once that they fixed their clothes, & the other. Danni smiled, & said, “Get in there, Let’s have some fun, Stop looking like you just got fucked”. Steve laughed, & said, “It’s hard, You little Sex Nymph”, She laughed, as she slapped him on the ass, Steve had a smile on his face, as they went back on the club.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
